lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Kissing
}} Lost is a trifecta of action, mystery, and romance, and that includes some kissing. There are several instances where the characters have shared intimate moments, both on the Island, in their lives prior arrival to the Island, and after leaving. However, the kisses that occur on Lost are not always normal romantic fare; sometimes they entail deception and manipulation. Occurrences The following main characters have kissed romantically: The full list of every kiss between any characters is given below: Season 1 }} * Jin kisses Sun at one of her father's parties. * Kate kisses Sawyer in exchange for the location of Shannon's inhaler. * Sayid kisses Kate on the hand before leaving on a journey of self-isolation. * Shannon kisses Boone in his hotel room after she reveals that her latest fling took the money Boone gave him. * Sun and Jin kiss in the dressing room after their wedding ceremony. * Shannon kisses Sayid. * Jack kisses Sarah while discussing the writing of marriage vows. * Shannon and Sayid are kissing on the beach while, unbeknownst to her, Boone is clinging to life. * Kate kisses Tom Brennan after listening to the tape from their time capsule. * Sun kisses Jin before he leaves on the raft. * Claire kisses Charlie on the cheek after he offers to carry Aaron. Season 2 }} * Helen kisses Locke at a restaurant as they discuss his issues with his father. * Shannon and Sayid kiss in the new tent he builds for her. * Kate kisses Sawyer's forehead as she tries to get him to take the antibiotics. * Bernard and Rose kiss when they reunite after 48 days. * Kate kisses Jack while distressed. She later apologizes to him for the kiss. He says he's not sorry she did it. * Gabriela Busoni kisses Jack after her father dies. Jack explains to her that he can't do this and later confesses the incident to Sarah. * Sawyer and Cassidy kiss while in bed together. }} * Sun and Jin kiss in bed after she shows off her nightie. * Jin kisses Sun in the garden after she says she loves him. * Helen kisses Locke as he prepares a picnic basket. * Libby kisses Hurley as she talks him out of jumping off the cliff. * Bernard kisses Rose while standing on the beach. * Sawyer kisses Ana Lucia. This was part of Ana's ploy to get Sawyer's gun. * Claire kisses Charlie as she forgives him and tends to his wounds. Season 3 }} * Sawyer kisses Kate while in captivity by the Others. * Jae Lee kisses Sun with whom she is having an affair. * Colleen kisses Danny before going on the mission to get Desmond's sailboat. * Kate kisses Kevin Callis. * Kate and Sawyer kiss. Repeatedly. * Alex kisses Karl before seeing him off to the main Island. * Achara kisses Jack while they lay in bed together. * Desmond and Penny kiss four times after he returns to 1996. When he first realizes when does he is, before going to Widmore's office, after returning from there, and just before Desmond leaves her. * Kate kisses Charlie on the cheek as she sets out to rescue Jack. (deleted scene) * Nikki kisses Mr. Zukerman. * Nikki and Paulo kiss. * Juliet and Goodwin kiss in bed. }} * Kate kisses Sawyer. * Kate kisses Sawyer. * Charlie kisses Claire goodbye. * Juliet kisses Jack before leaving on her potential suicide mission with Sawyer. Season 4 }} *Sayid and Elsa kiss passionately. *Kate and Sawyer kiss after he says he'll keep her safe. *Goodwin and Juliet kiss on the beach. *Jack kisses Juliet after she confesses her feelings for him. *Jin and Sun kiss. *Tom and Arturo kiss on the cheek. *Ben kisses Alex on the forehead to say goodbye. . *Jack and Kate kiss four times over the course of the flashforward. *Carmen Reyes gives Sayid a welcoming kiss on the cheek. }} *Sayid and Nadia share a tender kiss upon their reunion. *Hurley kisses Kate on the cheek upon her arrival at his surprise party. *Charlotte gives Daniel a goodbye kiss on the cheek. *Sawyer kisses Kate goodbye. *Desmond and Penny kiss passionately upon their reunion. Season 5 * Desmond and Penny kiss after the birth of their child, Charlie. }} * Kate kisses Jack after telling him that she is going with him back to the Island. * Sawyer kisses Juliet the evening after she successfully delivers a baby boy. * Sayid and Ilana kiss passionately before she reveals she is on assignment to take him to Guam, and knocks him unconscious. * Desmond and Penny kiss after he recovers at the hospital. * Sun and Jin kiss after exchanging rings at their wedding. Season 6 * Bernard and Rose kiss on Oceanic Flight 815 in the flash-sideways timeline. }} * Sawyer kisses Juliet before she dies. * James kisses Ava during a police set-up in the flash-sideways timeline. * James kisses in the flash-sideways timeline. * Sun and Jin kiss before having sex in the flash-sideways world. * Libby kisses Hugo on their date in the flash-sideways timeline. * Sun and Jin kiss as they are reunited after three years apart. * Sun and Jin kiss minutes before their deaths. * Sayid and Shannon kiss as the remember each other in the flash-sideways timeline. * Charlie and Claire kiss as they remember each other in the flash-sideways timeline. * James and Juliet kiss as they remember each other in the flash-sideways timeline. * Jack and Kate kiss as they declare their love for each other. Missing Pieces * Michael and Sun nearly kiss, but they were interrupted by Vincent. See also *Pairings *Relationships *Sex es:Besos ru:Поцелуи Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists